


Shadow's Truest Love XDDDDD

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: what the fuck happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: god fucking damn it





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Shadow noticed everyone around him dating.  
He approached a group of couples. "Foxy-KUN SHUTR THE FUCK UP!!" karkat told his boyfriend, Foxy as they maked out.  
"Katkat, thats triggering!" Kankri said, as his bf, Papyrus, noddeed in approvel behidn him and they also maked out.  
"Lmao" john said as he maked out withSans, his boyrend.  
"sans ilysm no homo tho lmaoooo" jon (arbuckle) sed as they maked out  
jk not jon arbuckle john egbert lmao that was joke im so funny XDDDD  
"fredd y want to yaoi with me?" ganzee assded???  
"sure!" feedy sed  
and they yaoid  
also rose was there being boring as usual as she maked out with her not-boring gf, pibkie pie. pinkie said "ROSE THIS IS GUN UR FUN ILYSM!11!" me too pinkie "rose siad" shadow sighed and said, "Why do you all get to be in a relationship?? while i dont???"  
john said "we have a frend u can marry"  
shaoow looked ate ridan and wanted to d8 immediately  
Shadow said, "ERIDAN PLS UR SEXXI LUVV ME !! UWUWUWUWU"  
"ok" eridan said  
as they maked out  
shadow was happy  
he finally  
got someone to love  
shadow....  
happyness...e  
dge  
...  
..shadow was in love.  
he love eridan  
very much.  
but now was not the tie to marry.  
they shall l8r.  
in chapter 5.  
i planned this entire thing in ten minutes its shit.  
im sorry.  
they  
maked out  
eridow is a thing now  
okay okay this chapter is over pls stop crying because it wont fucking end.  
the end :^)


	2. They d8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vrjska is ther as thyr d8

Viska watch as eridan and shadow d8.  
But she has a d8 of her own.  
"Oh, creeper." Virska said  
"Ilysm." Creeper ssssd  
"Hey virska" jonh sed as he maked out with sans.  
"Jojn do u wanna watch eridam and shadpw do the yapi?" Criska asked as she maked out with Creeper.  
"Ya!!1" sans said as he watched the yaoi.  
"Eridsn, ppl r watchung. We must leve.' Shadow said and listened to his My Chemical Romance Playlist with his fish boyrend.  
"K" Eridan agreed as he listened to Linkin Park.  
The couple left goffikally and viska and jofn still folowd them as they d8ed.  
"Gdi San said.  
"OK ok, just make out with creeper or something" vrikas said to snan as she and johnny test watched eridan and shadow yaoi   
Suddenly..........  
ERIDAN WAS KIDNAPPED!!!111!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOO!!! A cliffhanger!!! I hope you enjoyed tho!1!1  
> Thanks for reading desu uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VISKA AND SHADE SAVE ERIDAN

"Visrka!11V PLS..." Said Shadow as he begged for her help to save his bf.  
"Fine okay lets go" Biska said, as John, Sans, and Creeper followed her.  
They passed by the other couples.  
"Like, I saw the kidnapper pass me and Rsoe while we were making out!!!!!!!!!!! My pinkie sense says he went that-a-way!11!"  
"ALL THE WS IN THAT SENTENCE REMIND ME OF ERIDAN" shadow cried  
Eventually they caught the kidnapper and Biscuit killed him and grabbed Eridan.  
"HAHAHAHA" this was aaaaaaaall part of my plan to KILL eridan and let you not live in happiness!" Visrka said.  
"WWhat the hell, bitch?" Eridan said angrily.  
shadow had..Chaos emerald. He usede chaos emerald to kill Pisska and save eridan  
They maked out.  
"Eridan...." Shadow said, kneeling down.  
"Will you..."  
"Marry me???"  
Eridan cried and said, "YES. YES SHADOW I WILL MARRYU YOU1!11"  
And then they maked out/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did i write more of this shit

"Im gettign marrid 2 shehdehd" erdiddad sed  
sudenly!11!!!  
creper came bakk!!!  
"U KILLD MY WAIFU SO I KILL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" creepr cried  
and creepre asplode, killing eridan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"NNNNOOOOOO SHADOW SAID AND THEN KILLED CREERP WITH CHAOS EMERLADS  
"eridan... I WILL REVIVE U"  
said sahdow  
he did a disney kiss which revived eridan  
"shadow.... when r we gonna get married????" eriddan asked  
"next chapter, bab y." shadow replied.  
and they maked out and maked out and maked out and makekekekekkeked out


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally this is over  
> but the sequel oneshot is coming next and for that, im sorry

shadow walked up to one of the wedding guests, his best friend, yaoei the hedgefox.  
Yaoei is a hedgefox that's neon pink with orange dots.  
"Congratulations, Shadow! Don't forget to send me some footage and pics of you and Eridan doing teh hot YAOIZ XD!!!" She said  
"Ofc, Yaoei. As a good friend, you are allowed to watch us diddle." Shadow replied, before going to Eridan.  
"Kiss kiss fall in love" Nepeta said.  
And so Eridan and Shadow kiss kissed and fell in love and were married forever, ending this chapter of their lives to start a new one.  
Yaoei was clapping and then she looked at shadow, her eyes saying "DONT FORGET TEH YAOIZ XD"  
shadow nodded towards her and carried Eridan home.  
They were officially a marid coupel  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing now


End file.
